1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an hydraulic cylinder and linkage connected in parallel to open and close a door of a vertical mixer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vertical feed mixers of various forms are known and, in particular, vertical feed mixers for mixing round bales of hay or haylage of any size, including large and small bales with other animal feed stuffs including corn, silage, commodities, by-products and concentrates are known. Previous vertical feed mixers have a mixing chamber with a vertically mounted auger having a helically shaped expanding periphery that is narrowest at a top and increases in size towards a base. The mixing chamber has a door in a side wall thereof. The door has a closed position and an open position and is used to allow feed that has been mixed to exit the mixer. With previous mixers, when the mixing process has been completed, the door is moved to the open position and the feed that has been mixed exits from the mixing chamber through the door. The door is opened and closed by an hydraulic cylinder that is controlled to contract and extend as desired.